Tsubasa Dolls
by Cupcake of Evil
Summary: In a world where laptops are mini dolls that can walk and talk, what is a boy with no money for one to do? Well, when Kurogane's friend gets him one, he should be more than happy right? Even if it is his total opposite and calls him nicknames? More inside
1. Fai

**Tsubasa Dolls**

**Author Note:**

I might change the title if someone can give me a better one

This is somewhat a mix between Chobits and Angelic Layer P The idea randomly came to me!

Sorry if it sucks but this is my first fic and I love Kurofai so we will have to see what happens!

**Warning: **Some Kurofai, maybe a little SyaoSaku (not sure), and some other couples

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Characters, they all belong to CLAMP…cries

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fifteen-year-old boy stared at the electronic doll in front of him. It was a new item, which had only been made not too long ago. It was about 12", moved, and walked. The doll also doubled as a laptop, if you needed to call, email, find info or anything, you just tell this doll and it would just as you asked.

Sadly, he was not able to choose his doll; a friend had gotten for him it. He would have chosen a strong looking one that reminded him of his dad or something, not the one prancing around in front of him. This doll was the total opposite of these tan, black haired, red eyed, and strong looking young boy. He sighed as the scene of when he first saw this doll came into his mind.

_+++++++++Flash Back++++++++_

_The boy's friend had called him to meet under the tree by the store called, Piffle World. It was embarrassing to the boy; Piffle World was more of a girl's store and not a man's. It had dolls, tiny outfits to dress up the dolls, cute clothes for girls and boys, and other stuff like that. The building was even pink and it hurt his manly eyes._

_Why did his friend, Tomoyo, call him while she was still shopping, why not after she was finished? Tomoyo said she had huge news! The boy thought it was something about her mini computer/doll, Souma. She was also talking about her and how she made her new outfits. _

_"Kurogane!" A young female voice yelled out_

_"Finally! What the hell took you?" The boy named Kurogane growled angrily turning towards the ten year old girl, who was holding two bags_

_"I got you a present! I know you wanted one so I won one in a contest with the help of Sakura!" Tomoyo smiled happily, she had met her young friend Sakura here in Piffle World; she saw her and thought the female was too cute, they ended up becoming friends_

_"What the hell did I want?" Kurogane wondered_

_"One minute…" Tomoyo put one bag down gently and quickly grabbed something out of the other bag, the older boy became curious of what his extremely rich friend got him_

_"This!" She pulled something out and presented it in her hand, Kurogane's eyes widened_

_It was a doll. A strange looking one, he had never seen one like it. It had blonde hair that stopped above its shoulders, it was quite thin, it was pale, there was a black pair of cat ears on its head, a black tail hanging down, and looked feminine. Was it female or male? That was what the teen wondered. Tomoyo was smiling as she held the doll._

_"I bought him a bunch of clothes too! I know you will love them!" She grinned as she handed Kurogane the doll, who now knows it is a boy_

_"I decided this outfit was cute and since it is the fall season, I put him in some warm clothes." _

_Kurogane blinked a couple of times before looking at the blonde doll in his arms. It was wearing a blue turtle neck, blue jeans, and a pair of light blue tennis shoes. He wondered what else Tomoyo had bought._

_"I have to go! I have to give Sakura her doll now! I told her I would give her a share of the winnings! Poor girl has wanted one ever since her brother Toya got one, Yukito was its name I think, anyways, I got her one! Now she does not have to beg her brother to email or talk to me!" She seemed over happy_

_"Better take this!" Tomoyo said as she gave the bag to the boy, "It has the manual, clothes, and whatever else you need! See ya!"_

_Kurogane was speechless as he watched the cheerful girl run down the sidewalk. Looking down, he stared at the tiny computer in his arms. Its strange cat tail was hanging limp and its ears straight down. It looked asleep or well, dead. It also looked very fragile. Slowly he began to walk still in shock._

_Before he knew it, he was standing in front of his house. Taking out his key, he slowly opened the door and walked in. Placing the bag on the table, he looked at the still doll still in his arms. Picking it up, he also placed it on the table by the bag, it slumped over as it sat, still looking dead. He stared at it. It was a tiny computer that is very expensive, and it was his. It seemed slightly weird for some odd reason. Probably because he had never seen one with cat ears or tail. He had also never seen one that reminded him of an angel or falling snow, sure he had seen Yukito in a picture that Tomoyo took, but he remember more of regular snow, not the beautiful falling kind._

_Placing his hand into the bag, he searched for a book or something. When he found it, he flipped through it until he found how to turn it on. It surprised him, it was simple, just a single word would wake it. He was told that most work came in to turning it on, was that a lie?_

_Opening his mouth, he spoke out, "Tsubasa."_

_Suddenly, the doll opened his eyes. They were a dull gray; it surprised him, since other dolls like Souma had real looking eyes. The doll's ears and tail perked a bit as it sat up and looked at Kurogane. It opened its mouth and spoke in a kind, gentle voice,_

_"Hello, there, what shall I call you?" _

_"Huh?" The teen said shocked_

_"What shall I call you?" The tiny computer asked again_

_"Kurogane." He answered_

_"Kurogane? Alright," It blinked as if memorizing before speaking again, "What shall I be called?"_

_"You be called?" Kurogane questioned, he knew he had to name his new computer, looking around the room, he looked at a random sign a box and said it aloud,_

_"Fai?" The box was from F.A.I_

_"Fai? Alright, my name shall be Fai." The doll said simply as it blinked again_

_"Wait!" The tan boy yelled, but it was too late, he had accidentally named his doll Fai_

_"I, Fai, shall now become your new computer." It smiled before it closed its eyes, Kurogane stared at it; did that mean his doll had not fully started yet?_

_The doll stood and opened his eyes; they were now a dazzling blue that anyone could get lost in. It looked up towards Kurogane once again and smiled sweetly before it spoke in its new voice,_

_"Hi! Kurogane was your name right? Well, I do not like it! How about Kuro-puu? It just rolls off the tongue!" He giggled; his new voice was slightly girly, cheerful, and sweet_

_"Huh?" Kurogane was dumbfounded now_

_"It is nice to finally run around again!" The doll named Fai said happily as he began to prance around the table while his tail swung behind him, Kurogane was now becoming annoyed_

_++++++++End Flash Back+++++++_

"Would you stop?!" Kurogane shouted angrily blowing the small neko boy backwards onto its butt

"Aww, you did not have to yell at me!" Fai whined twirling his tail and putting his ears down trying to look innocent

"Anyways, it is freaking Kurogane not this _'Kuro-puu'._" The tan boy growled, saying the last word in disgust

"Kurogane does not role off the tongue, but since it is your name, how about Kuro-myu or Kuro-chu! There are other names that would be good like Kuro-tan and…" Fai continued his rambles; Kurogane began to twitch with annoyance

"Shut up!" He barked, his grabbed the manual and began to search through it, "I hope there is a simple way to turn you off like saying, _'Fai shut down'_ or something!"

Suddenly it was quiet, there was no random talking. Looking up from the book, Kurogane saw that Fai had stopped and fallen. The teen was speechless, had he already broken his gift? Looking closer at the doll, he found that it had a smile on its face and its tail and ears weren't limp. Looking back at the book, he turned the page and found it the page he had previously been looking for. He had said the right command that turned it off but not all the way, it just put Fai to sleep.

That was a relief, it was not broken; he would have a hard time explaining that to Tomoyo. Looking at the sleeping form, he asked himself,

_"What have I gotten myself into?!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Note:**

Anyone who doesn't know,

Neko is Cat in Japanese, I will be using it alot

Review please! They make me happy!


	2. Phone

**Tsubasa Dolls**

**Author Note:**

Yay! I got reviews! I am so happy!

This chapter probably sucks since it was a half-fast job : P

Right now I am just showing what Fai can do and talk about the two, I have to get the two going before fluff flies in!

Also, on the last chapter, I made an error! I said that Fai was 12' but he is actually 12"! Sorry to anyone who got confused! Thank you NatsumiNeko for pointing that out!

**Warning: **Some Kurofai, maybe a little SyaoSaku (not sure), and some other couples

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Characters, they all belong to CLAMP…cries

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurogane just stared at the sleeping form in front of him. He wondered if saying "Tsubasa" would restart Fai or just wake him up. Either way, it was a win-win situation for him. If he restarted Fai, then he could give him a better name and maybe a different name would give him a different personality. The tan boy wondered if that was how dolls worked. That would be great if they did.

He grinned, alright; he was going to try to reboot Fai. Make the blonde neko better. Yup, maybe a cool name such as Ryu or something. Ya, that would be a great name! Opening his mouth, he spoke out,

"Tsubasa." He waited but nothing happened, Fai just laid there

"Tsubasa." He said again but again nothing happened, he was becoming annoyed by this

"Tsubasa! Tsubasa! Tsubasa!" Kurogane yelled but Fai did not move, this meant the name Fai was staying, the teen growled

"Damn it! Just wake the hell up Fai!" He barked out

Suddenly, the doll opened its eyes and sat up. Looking around the room, he let out a yawn as his ears and tail twitched. He turned his head towards the tall teen. Grinning widely, he chimed,

"Good morning! I feel recharged! So Kuro-chu, what's for breakfast?"

"Damn it! It is Kurogane not Kuro-chu! And what breakfast? It is not even morning! You were only asleep for a minute!" Kurogane shouted

"Really?! I feel refreshed!" Fai giggled as he jumped to his feet

"What the hell?! Anyways, why can't I rename you?" Kurogane wondered still pissed off

"Huh? I like Fai! Why would you want to change it?" The blonde questioned

"It is a girl's name! What would people say if I named a guy that?" The teen howled

"I think people would first notice my cat features and my cuteness before they think about my name. I mean they would say stuff like _"That doll is so cute! I mean he is just like an adorable kitty! Why would such a scary man have one like that? Poor thing!"_" Fai chuckled as he began to twirl around happily, but was stopped roughly when a hand came down and grabbed him hoisting him into the air

"Just tell me how to change it already!" Kurogane snarled angrily

"About that, well, you can't. Once you name me, that is it. So the name Fai is staying!" the doll cheered

"What?!" The tan teen asked as he dropped Fai back onto the table, "I have to keep it…"

"Yup! Or get a new doll, but I know you wouldn't want that!" Fai grinned standing up since he fell on his butt

"What will the people at school say? Maybe I should just hide him so nobody would see but what if Tomoyo comes to visit me at school. She will ask about him. I could tell her he was broken when I got him, if I actually broke him than I would only be half lying. If I broke him, would it be called murder? Would he feel it…" Kurogane muttered to himself as he walked back and forth

"Kuro-puu has gone crazy, he is talking to himself." Fai snickered

All of a sudden, the neko doll felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him. His eyes became dull gray like they did before as a ringing sung through his head. Fai's mind went blank as something started to take over him. Words came out of his mouth without him trying to say anything,

"Phone call, Mr. Kurogane, you have a phone call." Fai said in a calm voice, unlike the one he had a second ago

"Huh? Phone call already? But I did not give anyone my number, who is it?" Kurogane asked turning to look at the tiny computer

"Caller is," There was a pause before Fai opened his mouth and spoke in a familiar female voice, "_Tomoyo." _

It shocked the teen that Fai had just spoke with Tomoyo's female voice. It made him seem way too much like a girl.

"Shall I answer, tell them they have the wrong number, tell them to call back later, or tell them not to call this number." The blonde wondered

"An-answer." Kurogane stuttered a bit, this meant she knew that it worked so the broken excuse wouldn't work and she would ask about the blonde

"Alright," there was another pause before Tomoyo's voice talked again, "_Hello! How is the doll? You like?"_

Kurogane leaned towards the smiling blonde; it seems that Fai reacted to how Tomoyo felt. She sounded happy so Fai was grinning widely, and standing like a girl. His hands were behind him and his right knee was bent slightly towards the other. It actually made him look kind of cute, but the teen would not admit it.

"Umm, well, he is ok but I have not really used him yet." Kurogane said truthfully

_"O', well, what cha name him? Tell me! Is it cute? Nothing like Ryu right?" _Tomoyo's voice asked, the teen twitched a bit at that last part

"I did name him, it was an accident though!" Kurogane tried to defend himself to his friend

_"Alright…so what is his name?" _Tomoyo wondered again

"It-it's…" the teen was not sure if he should tell her or not, "Fai." He said in a mere whisper

_"Huh? What? Sorry, I could not here you." _His friend said, Fai placed his hand by his ear as if trying to hear better

"Fai." He whispered again, too embarrassed to say the boy's name

_"You need to speak louder Kurogane!" _Tomoyo said loudly

"My name is Fai! I really like it, but Kuro-tan wanted to change it!" That was Fai's voice, it surprised Kurogane; he did not know they could interrupt conversations

_"Hi there, Fai was it, very cute! Never thought of Kurogane to be the type to give a cutie such a cute name!" _Fai's voice switched back to Tomoyo's as she giggled, making Fai's body move in a position, which made him look like he was a giggling girl, it actually looked cuter than his position before, Kurogane just scoffed pretending not to care.

"Anyways, what do you want?" The teen remarked in an uncaring voice

_"Just seeing how you were treating my lovely present, but I see he seems happy! Sakura was happy with her present too! She named it Syaoran! It was so cute how happy she was! Syaoran liked her too! Sadly, her brother hates the poor doll! He is just jealous that his sister is going to hang with her doll more than him, but he has Yukito so he won't be too mad." _Tomoyo explained, Fai moved with every word

"You are obsessed with this girl aren't you?" Kurogane sighed

_"I would not call it obsession, she is just too cute!" _Tomoyo chimed, Fai began to twirl

"Whatever." The teen sighed

_"Anyways, I have to go! I am meeting her and Syaoran for lunch! Have fun you two!" _She giggled, Kurogane growled at her

"Bye Tomoyo! It was nice to meet you! Kuro-myu and I are gonna have lots of fun together!" Fai's voice rang out with a smile

There was more giggling and a "_good bye" _before a _click _was heard. Fai stumbled back a few and blinked a couple times. His gray dull eyes turned back to his beautiful sky blue ones.

"Wow! That is what it is like to have people call! Yay!" He cheered swinging his tail with joy

Kurogane stared at the cheerful boy as he thought,

_"What the hell am I going to do now?!" _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Note:**

How was it? Sucky? Good? Should I quit or keep going?

Review please! They make me happy!

If people review, I will try to make the next chapter better!

Also, if anyone has ideas, be free to send them to me!

Thanks! Love ya all!


	3. Food

**Tsubasa Dolls**

**Author Note:**

Hi hi! Sorry for taking so long (how moany months has it been?) to update! Anyways! This is really important!

**Important: **I am changing Kurogane's age, I made him too young! So now he is seventeen years old! I was thinking eighteen but I want him to still be in High School so he is now a senior!

**Warning: **Some Kurofai, maybe a little SyaoSaku (not sure), and some other couples

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Characters, they all belong to CLAMP…cries

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Read above please!)

Kurogane wondered what he was supposed to do now. He was answered when he heard his stomach rumbling. Now that he thinks about it, it was time for lunch. The teen turned to go into the kitchen but stopped when he heard the blonde speak,

"Where are you going Kuro-pipi?"

"The kitchen, I 'm hungry." Kurogane grumbled, ignoring the name

"What cha gonna make?" Fai asked curiously

"Whatever is in the fridge."

"Can I have some?"

"Dolls eat?" Kurogane questioned turning around

"Yup, we eat to recharge our battery! Sleeping, resting, and bathing do that also!" The blonde explained

"Bathing?" Kurogane wondered, how does a doll bathe, wouldn't they fry since they're basically machines?

"Ya, our outside is exactly like a normal human so water won't affect us. We also must bathe so we won't get dirty or smelly!" Fai grinned as he pinched his noise as if something reeked

"Whatever, you can come get something to eat if you want."

"Yay!" The doll cheered as he bent down and prepared himself for a long leap

The blonde jumped, doing a flip in the air, onto Kurogane's shoulder. It surprised the teen as he turned his head. Glaring at the neko boy, he let out a growl. Fai sat down and smiled. Giving out a sigh, Kurogane continued into the kitchen.

As they passed a counter, Fai leaped off. The teen did not stop walking until he had it to his small refrigerator. Opening it, he found that all was inside was a half empty milk carton. He has not gone grocery shopping in about month, and he did not get much last time he was there either. Turning his head, he looked at a covered. Thinking about it, he figured that there must be food in there.

Making his way over to it, he found that his thoughts were true. There was a box of rice. Thinking for a moment, he decided that rice balls would be good. Fai sat watching him.

Kurogane made the rice balls perfectly. The teen did not care though, he mostly ate these since they were quite easy to make. The rice was cheap too. When he placed them on the table, the doll smiled as his eyes sparkled.

"Wow, Kuro-chu! You are a real chef!"

"What? They are just freaking rice balls, anyone can make them!" The teen growled as he sat down

"But not the way you can! I have only seen ones in pictures on the net but they did not look as good as these! You are great!" Fai chimed, Kurogane blushed a little, this was the first time someone had actually complemented him other than Tomoyo

"Whatever," He mumbled breaking a piece of the rice, "Here, you wanted some right?"

"Yup! Thanks!" Fai grinned sweetly as he took the piece of food, he then munched on it cutely; Kurogane could not help but stare

He smiled at the doll; he was annoying but at the same time cute…wait! He did not just call it cute! No! That is not right! He does not think anything is cute! Kurogane growled at himself as he began chowing down on his food trying to forget his thoughts. Fai was surprised at the sudden rush from his new owner.

When they finished, he turned to look at the clock. It was still early. He had time to make it to the grocery store before dark. Thinking about his money, he knew he had enough for only some food. Good thing he had work after school on Monday.

Standing up he looked at the doll. He could not leave it here, but he surely was not taken it with him. As he had thought before, it would be an embarrassment to walk around with this blonde idiot on his shoulder! Maybe he should just shut it down…

"Kuro-myu? What are we going to do now? I am full and my battery is fully charged!" Fai grinned as he stood

"I am going to buy more food so we will have something to eat tonight. You, on the other hand is staying here. I will just shut you down until I get home." Kurogane explained turning away

Fai thought for a second smirking slyly before putting on a sad face and puppy…I mean kitty eyes, "But Kuro-chu, if I sleep again, my battery will explode and I will die…or shut down permanently, you do not want that do you?" Poor Kurogane would have never been able to tell the neko boy was lying

"What? You will break?" The teen shouted loudly a little shocked

"Yes, it is a fatal flaw and you cannot leave me here, I mean I will be so lonely!" The tiny blonde cried out

The black haired male growled, he had no choice now, "Whatever, just don't make a fool of yourself and try no to attract attention…"

"Really? Kuro-rin is so nice!" Fai chimed once again hopping onto the tall teen's shoulder

Kurogane sighed before walking out of the kitchen and over to a covered. Opening it, he grabbed his somewhat empty wallet. The doll was humming to itself, it was quite happy that it tricked its new owner. Its tail swung lightly behind him as his adorable ears ticked. Walking towards the door, he grabbed his keys. He then opened the door and walked out closing it again. Turning around, he locked it and went on his way towards the store.

It was not too far, and he could walk there blindfolded since he had been going there for the last four years. This walk was different though, probably because of all the girls giggling at him. When they commented on Fai on his cuteness, the little doll would wave to them making them _"kyaa"_ or whatever. It was kind of annoying. So much for not drawing attention.

It was a relief for the teen when they actually reached their destination. Quickly walking inside, he went to the shelves with the food he always bought. He had a routine when he came here, first the bread aisle, then the milk, and so on. Again, this time was different; the blonde was amazed and looked around everywhere! He kept on talking about all the foods he had read about on the internet, mostly about desserts. The teen wondered when the doll found the time to even search the web since he was just opened.

When they got into the aisle with the peanut butter and jelly. The doll stood and gracefully jumped to a counter, it looked like he was flying. It surprised the teen. Fai had landed on a shelf with different types of jelly, the blonde seemed to be more interested in the strawberry kind. Kurogane frowned distastefully at the sweet jam. He hated it, which is why he only ate peanut butter sandwiches, since they, like rice balls, were easy to make.

"Lets get some jelly! It is great with bread and that peanut butter stuff!" Fai chimed happily turning around

"No! I despise that junk!" Kurogane spat out as he grabbed a jar of the only stuff he really eats with bread slices

"But…but why?" The blonde whined as his ears went flat

"That sweet stuff is nasty, just plain nasty!" The teen growled turning to face the sad boy

"C'mon! Please! Get it for me!" Fai whimpered as he made his adorable kitty eyes

The black haired male growled, oddly, Fai's eyes at the moment reminded him of when Tomoyo asked him for something. Even though she was freaking rich, she always made him buy her lunch and stuff like that. She acted like an annoying younger sister who you couldn't hate. Hopefully Fai doesn't turn out like her…but…

"Fine! But I ain't having any of it!" Kurogane barked as he gave in, Fai cheered as he pointed to the one he wanted

The same thing happened a couple more times, two to be exact, for a box of sugar cookies, and some chocolate cake mix. He had never bought anything like before and he wondered if he had enough money. Fai assured him that he did, the little computer calculated everything in its head, including the tax.

When he went up to the counter, he saw that the same worker was there. It was the sixteen year old Hideki and by him was the doll he found named Chii. Kurogane always thought that the boy had to be pretty lucky to get a doll for free, even if he found it in an alley on top of a trash bag. It was pretty beautiful and unusual looking, but a little too…how to put it…dim for his taste. It was found with no memory and it did not know how to do anything, but the boy never threw it away, he taught it and loved it. She is not as slow as she used to be now.

Hideki was shocked when Kurogane placed the groceries on the table; this was because of the three items that did not fit in.

"Wow, I never knew you had a sweet tooth Kurogane!" He chuckled a bit putting away the magazine...the dirty kind...

"I do not! It is his fault!" The older teen growled pointing to the blonde boy smiling on his shoulder

"Huh?" The younger teen blinked a couple times before grinning and yelling out, "Wow, you finally got a doll!"

"Yeah, yeah…Tomoyo got him for me…" Kurogane explained a little unhappily

"What's his name…it is a he right?" Hideki wondered with a little blush as he slightly whisper the last part, if would embarrassing if he was wrong

"He is a guy…and as for his name…" Kurogane did was unsure whether to tell the boy or not the doll's name, but he did not have to

"My name is Fai! A lovely name if you ask me!" Fai said cheerfully jumping off his owners shoulder's and onto the counter, his ears were perked up and his tail swished happy back n' forth

"Fai? Never thought of Kurogane to be the type to give a doll such a cute and girly name!" Hideki laughed a bit, the older teen growled for that was almost the same thing Tomoyo had said, "My name is Hideki Motosuwr."

"Nice to meet you Hideki, now, that rolls off the tongue! Not like Kurogane!" Fai joked as he stuck his tongue out at Kurogane's name, the older male twitched

Chii, who was sitting on the counter stood and walked over to Fai. He turned to look at the blonde female. He held his hand out to greet the girl. She looked up to her brown haired owner wondering what to do, she was still unsure about how to really greet someone new. Hideki shook his head telling her it was ok to shake the boy's hand, so she did, lightly.

"Nice to meet you! What's your name? As you might have heard I am the great Fai."

"Chii." She told him quietly as she smiled

"Chii is so cute." Hideki thought aloud happily as he watched the two, his eyes slowly traveled over to the food that Kurogane had brought earlier

"O' your groceries! The food will get bad if it is out too long!" the younger teen panicked, the dolls stared confused at him

"That would be a good idea." Kurogane finally spoke out, not looking away from the two blondes

The browned hair boy quickly and gently placed the food in the plastic bags. Kurogane waited listening to the dolls conversation; Fai seemed to be able to make friends with people…and computers quite easily…the total opposite of the black haired teen. That was the reason Tomoyo was his only true friend, no matter how many times he pushed her away, she always came back, just like a sister, seriously.

Anyways, when Hideki finished, Kurogane took the bags and went on his way, of course before he left, he called Fai, who leaped back onto the man's shoulders saying goodbye to his new friends. Both Chii and her owner waved goodbye.

As they walked home, Fai wouldn't shut up. He pointed out almost everything. The teen basically ignored him until he was asked a question, he then just said, "Yeah, whatever." This just made the doll pout until he started talking about something else. The tall male sighed in relief for he was almost home. He only had to cross one more street. As he came upon it, Fai's voice stopped, well until he said three words,

"Kurogane, stop now." The voice was stern and strong, unlike the blonde's usual one

"What?" Kurogane asked, he is shocked as he stops right before walking into the road

Suddenly a car came speeding in front of him. He would have been hit! Fai had saved him; looking over, he saw that the boy's eyes were dull and his face was just as stern as his voice. Fai blinked, and once again they were the stunning blue color, his normal ones. He was also smiling.

"Wow! That car was moving fast! Good thing you stopped when you did!" he laughed

"What? You told me to stop." Kurogane was a bit dumbfounded now

"Huh? When did I do that?" The blonde wondered looking at the male like he was crazy

"Nevermind, lets just go home idiot." And with that, the teen looked both ways and crossed the street; Fai was silent the rest of the way as he looked off into space

As they walked, Kurogane thought to himself,

"_What the hell is up with this thing?!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Note:**

I know it going fast but I needed them to get somewhere! Sorry it sucked! I hurried on this! Also, how were Hideki and Chii? Where they in character or OC? I don't know very well since I had only read some Chobits.

Anyways, how was it?

Review please! They make me happy!

Also, no flames please! (Got none yet but…) I am still new at writing since I am still very young! Criticism is ok, but I sometimes take it badly P


End file.
